


Though Silent Screams Await Me

by sepia_sigyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU!LokiSucceededinNewYork, Alternate Timelines, Content warnings:, Dark!Loki, Degrading Language, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Gender Not Specified, Hopeful Ending, Magically enhanced sexual assault, Mutilation of children, Prisoner of War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence, You have elemental powers, enhanced!reader, mentions of:, please heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepia_sigyn/pseuds/sepia_sigyn
Summary: You have been Loki’s prisoner for 1605 days.On day 1606, you break through.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Original character/Reader (past), Wanda Maximoff/Vision, but not really - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Though Silent Screams Await Me

At first there were several.

His “holes of Manhattan” he called you.

His tastes were varied, apparently. You were all shapes and sizes. All genders. All colors and tongues.

He’d claimed you all, one by one.

Over and over.

Made you bend and twist.

Made you cry and scream and bleed.

Made you watch.

Made you pose.

For him.

For his clones.

For monsters and tormentors from Earth's history and from your own darkest memories.

And for him, in both Asgardian and Jotunn form.

In both pale and blue face, you saw delight, madness, passion.

And in you.

What was left inside of you?

 _Desire_. Your mind? Or his?

No. Lies.

 _Desire_. Louder this time.

His?

No.

Yours.

You hated your body for betraying you. He was lithe and lean, like a dancer. Handsome. His onyx curls loose and wild. His eyes like the first tiny wisps of scorching blue flame you’d created with your burgeoning powers.

 _Fire_.

He attempted to create rifts between you all.

Set you against one another.

Make you envious. Make you scorn and spite.

It’d worked on many of the others.

But each one who lashed against another in the night would be gone by daybreak.

\--

On the night he claimed you the first time, you were snatched from the group cell while the others slept and taken up to the consorts’ chambers.

Bathed for the first time in weeks. The scent of bitter herbs and pinewood wafted from the tub. With all that had happened, all that had been revealed to humanity since the invasion, the warmth that engulfed you seemed the only constant, the only real thing left in the universe.

 _Water_.

Someone tiny patted you dry. A child, at least appearing to be one no more than three or four. She did not speak. When you lowered your eyes to thank her, you noticed that both her ears had been burned off. As had her little hands.

The attendant, Eira’s, hands shook as she adorned you in forest green and gold.

Your stomach twisted in disgust and you remembered why you were there.

Why you were chosen.

He didn’t want you, not really.

He envied you. Your bravery. You were a hero.

He wanted to break you.

You’d done what you could.

Only just beginning to understand your powers, you’d leapt into action.

An entire bus full of enhanced preschoolers were now alive and looked after in another dimension, thanks to your quick thinking and a helping hand from one Doctor Stephen Strange.

Brave, brave foolish act.

The A team, the ones who were supposed to stop all of this, were rumored to be galaxies away.

Plotting their comeback.

Plotting their revenge.

Revenge.

The thoughts took you on occasion.

This ornament is sharp enough.

That golden shawl long enough.

If you were quick.

If you were bold.

You swallow.

Boldness sealed your place here.

On your knees before the dark Jotunn king of the fallen realm of Asgard.

He sat before you on the throne.

Naked.

Head raised high.

Legs spread wide.

He did not speak. Merely gestured.

He’d let out a tiny gasp as you’d taken him between your lips.

Intimate.

You’d almost forgotten what this was.

Torture.

Control.

Seeing the flush rise in your cheeks, he jerked you up by the hair and hissed, “You are here for my pleasure and my use. Not the other way round. Do you understand, mortal?” Then he grew silent, meeting your eyes briefly before he pressed his lips into yours, hard.

Fury and lust rose from between your legs.

You spat in his face.

He chuckled and threw you to the floor.

\--

You shiver as you curl yourself into a ball on the floor.

There was only you left now.

Here, in isolation, where he’s kept you since he grew tired of you.

Here where it was always night.

Not that Asgardian night meant anything to you.

You long for the stars you could see back home. Barefoot, toes digging into cool sand. Laughter and kisses upon lips that were now ash in the Hudson.

 _Earth_.

Your planet was no more.

Burned as a sacrifice to the reckless ambition of this strange, mad god.

You are stuck here.

In this new world.

The monster’s little plaything.

A discarded toy in his demented game.

Murderous rage boils in your blood.

How dare he, the voice in your head repeats, over and over.

How dare he How dare he How dare he How dare he How dare he How dare he How dare he

How dare he

How dare he

How dare he

How dare he

How dare he

You scream.

A familiar jangle of armor.

“SILENCE.” The molten gold boils your face, chest, and arms. The usual punishment for noisy captives.

Three had been covered from head to toe until they suffocated in it.

But somehow, you no longer feared.

You scream again.

“I SAID SILENCE!” Your skin sears as tears stream down your cheeks.

You keep screaming. You don’t even feel like you’re controlling it anymore.

In an attempt to calm yourself, you inhale deeply. Slowly.

 _Air_.

And then it overtakes you.

A burst of light breaks forth from your chest.

The guard, stunned, falls to the ground.

Your cell shatters open.

When you look down, your skin is healed, red light receding from it as you run your hands over your arms and face in amazement.

A hand bathed in the same red light reaches out of the darkness.

A slight woman with long, wavy auburn hair and wide green eyes steps forward. She raises a finger to her lips. A calm, red humanoid with a crystal in his forehead rests a hand on her shoulder as she lowers her finger and the red light draws back into her palm.

She gestures for you to take her hand.

You hesitate.

“Don’t be scared.” An accent. Eastern European. Earth!

“I’m. I’m.” You say your name.

“Who are you? And how did you get here?”

The red man lifts a brilliantly glowing blue cube.

“I am Vision and this is Wanda. You broke through just in time.”

“Broke through…what?”

“Loki’s illusion. He captured you after he escaped. But he never won, he merely projected himself into an imagined victory. He is currently in the custody of the Time Variance Authority.”

“But…so all of that wasn’t…but it felt so-”

Wanda pulls you close and whispers in your ear. “I see it all. There will be time. To talk. If you want. When you are ready.”

You nod, not being sure if or when you’d ever be able to speak of it all or even if she was really able to do as she said. She squeezes one of your hands and Vision takes the other.

“The rest of the team has been waiting for you.”


End file.
